The present invention relates to a piperidine derivative having the formula (I): ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2, which may be the same or different from each other, are (i) a not-substituted phenyl group or a phenyl group substituted by a halogen atom, trifluoromethyl group, a C.sub.1-5 alkyl group or a C.sub.1-5 alkoxyl group, (ii) a C.sub.3-7 cycloalkyl group, (iii) pyridyl group or (iv) thienyl group, R.sup.3 is (i) hydrogen atom, (ii) a halogen atom, (iii) a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group or (iv) a C.sub.1-4 alkoxyl group, R.sup.4 is (i) hydrogen atom or (ii) a C.sub.1-4 alkyl group. R.sup.5 is (i) a not-substituted C.sub.1-5 alkyl group or a C.sub.1-5 alkyl group substituted by a halogen atom, (ii) phenyl group or (iii) thienyl group and Z is (i) a C.sub.1-6 alkylene group, (ii) a C.sub.2-6 alkenylene group or (iii) a C.sub.3-6 alkynylene group or a pharmacologically acceptable salt thereof and a compound useful as an intermediate for synthesizing the compound having the formula (I).
Many factors participate in the onset or the exacerbation of allergic diseases. Above all, the chemical mediators which are released with allergic reactions play particularly significant role.
Drugs for inhibiting the biosynthesis or release of chemical mediators, drugs for degradating or antagonizing chemical mediators and the like have been studied and applied for clinical use as anti-allergic drugs.
There have been found many piperidine derivatives having anti-allergic action. As compounds whose structure is partly similar to that of the compound of the present invention, for example, there are those compounds described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 94962/1985, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 194068/1986, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 242574/1989, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 25465/1990 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 108689/1990. However there are no compounds having sulfonamide group in molecule among the compounds disclosed in the above-mentioned publications. Furthermore, as to the pharmacological action of those compounds, there are no description that those compounds may have the inhibitory activity of mediator release.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel compound having the inhibitory activity of mediator release, antihistaminic activity and the like, an anti-allergic agent comprising the same as an effective ingredient, a treatment agent for ischemic heart disease comprising the same as an effective ingredient and an intermediate compound for synthesizing the same.
This and the other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.